Once Again
by ThinWhiteDuchessOfDeath
Summary: Leon Kennedy once again has to save Ashley Graham. But, who is this other young woman that he also has to rescue? Eventual Leon/Fiona. Rated M for violence and eventual sexual themes.


Leon sighed inwardly as he leaned against a high wall. _This has to be the place..._ Leon really thought his troubles were over after the Ashley Graham kidnapping, but... _but she had to go and get herself kidnapped again._ He shook his head. _No, it's not her fault that she was destined to be a damsel in distress..._

Not only that, but he also needed to rescue some college student by the name of Fiona Belli. _Don't kid yourself, Leon. You did volunteer, after all._ Yes, he did. No matter what he did, Leon was still good at heart. He looked up and sighed again, this time outwardly. Was he really going to have to climb that wall? Frankly, all Leon wanted to do was sleep. But, he couldn't just ignore two people in need and he was getting paid... _although, I'm not greedy by any means._ Leon tried the entrance once before and realized that it would take a lot of manpower to force it open. _Now... how the hell am I going to climb this thing?_

He quickly turned to his left when he heard the squealing of door hinges. Leon took his Matilda out and aimed at the figure emerging from the now opened entrance. He lowered it when he made out the shape of a female.

"Oh god, please don't shoot!" The unknown female steps into the light and Leon instantly recognizes her from the mission files. He holsters his weapon and smiles.

"Fiona Belli? I'm here to help you".

"Oh... oh, thank god", Fiona runs over to Leon, a beautiful, white German Shepherd following closely behind. "Where are we? Am I still in Italy?"

"Yes. We're in a town called Pieno".

"Doesn't that mean dead? Well, I suppose that makes sense..."

"Uh, ya, I think. What's your pet's name?"

"It's Hewie. He's very sweet. Doesn't bite", Fiona kneels and pets Hewie, "I found him in that- that horrible place".

Leon nods and stares at the abnormal lump in Fiona's skirt. "What's...uh-"

"What? Oh...", Fiona reaches down and pulls a revolver out of her skirt.

"A revolver? Where did you get that?"

"Well, I-", _found a slutty cowgirl uniform in a wardrobe and the revolver was in one of the side holsters. Tell him that and the walk home will just be awkward, Fiona,_ "it's a long story..."

"You have a weapon at least. That's always good in a situation like this..."

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to take me home?"

"Well... you were sort of a side mission-"

"A side mission? You have to help someone else?"

"Uh, ya. The president's daughter".

"Is this a joke?"

"Sorry, but no. You're going to have to come with me. I hope you know how to use that revolver".

Fiona looked down at Hewie in disbelief. "I really thought that it couldn't get any worse. Guess I was wrong..."

"I'm sorry, but don't worry. I'll get you home, all right?"

"All right. At least I'm not in that awful castle anymore... do you have an extra holster, by any chance? I'd guess it'd be kind of stupid to run around with a working revolver in my skirt".

Leon nods and unbuckles his waist holster. He hadn't been using it anyways. "Here".

Fiona smiles and puts the holster on. "Thanks", she says as she slips the revolver in the holster.

"So, you know how to use that thing?"

"Oh, uh- I'm not a good aim, but yes".

"That's good. Are you ready?"

"It's not like I have any choice..."

"Well, I suppose you could always stay-"

"No thanks. Come one, Hewie. Let's go".

Ashley bit down on her lip as she struggled to free herself. She was tied to a chair with ropes that were cutting off her circulation. _Come on, come on-_

Ashley stops breathing when one of the zombie guards notices. _Shit, shit, shit-_

"You! You stay in chair!"

"Why-why can't you just let me go?"

The guard stared at her stupidly, as if trying to think. "Boss needs you for plan".

"What plan? What's going to happen to me?"

"Don't know".

Ashley sighs and looks at the floor. _Someone- anyone- please help..._

Leon and Fiona were quietly sneaking through some woods on the outskirts of Pieno. Fiona let out a happy sigh when she smelled the welcoming scent of pine. _Reminds me of home..._

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh-", Fiona said right before she realized that she had stopped walking, "sorry. Kind of home sick..."

Leon nodded and thought about Raccoon City - back when it hadn't been blown up and before it became infested with zombies. It had been his home. Had been. _"Had" being the key word there, Leon._

Fiona stopped again when she noticed an old shack a couple of yards away. It was slightly hidden by a circle of trees and it looked _- like one of those shacks you read about in scary books. Grow up, Fiona. You just left a "haunted castle", for Christ's sake!_

"I think this is the place", Leon whispers as he unholsters his Matilda, "you stay here".

"No! I want to help!"

"I don't want to be responsible if something happens to you. Listen, if somebody comes out here and attacks you, don't hesitate with your revolver. Shoot them. Got it?"

"But, I-"

"Stay put. I'll come and get you when I'm done".

Before Fiona could respond, Leon jogged silently away towards the creepy-looking shack. _Damn..._

"Stop it! Stop touching me, you freak!", Ashley screams as she frantically tries to kick one of the guards away from her. _If only my legs weren't tied..._

The zombie laughed and shook his head. "Little girl is pretty. Hair so soft-"

Ashley screamed when a stream of bullets tore apart the guard's head and gushes of blood stained her white pants. The other guard had the same fate.

"Ashley?"

"Leon!"

The ex-policeman ran over to Ashley and cut off the ropes that bound her with his combat knife.

"Thank god you're here, Leon! I thought I was going to die!" Ashley quickly got up and wrapped her arms around Leon's waist.

"Um... you're welcome".

"Where to now, Leon?" Ashley pauses and looks up at Leon while batting her eyelashes, "have you decided to take me up on my offer?"

Leon sighs and pushes Ashley away. "It's a no, Ashley".

"But, why? I'm 20 you know!"

Leon shakes his head. "This is a mission, Ashley. And besides, I don't have feelings for you. Let's stay friends, okay?"

Ashley frowns and then starts to cry. "But- but, I really like you!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but-"

"But what? You hate me, don't you?"

"No, of course not-"

"Are you guys alright?"

Leon and Ashley both turn to see Fiona.

"Who- who's the British chick?"

"Oh, this is Fiona. Fiona this is Ashley".

"Nice to meet you. This is my dog, Hewie". Hewie barks happily and shakes his tail.

"I had to rescue Fiona on the way here. Although, I have to admit that she didn't need much help..."

Fiona smiles at Leon and then turns to face Ashley. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I guess...", Ashley wipes off her dried tears and looks down at her pants, "crap. It looks like I had my period. Stupid zombies..."

"I'll get you a change of clothes as soon as I can. But, for now you're going to have to deal with it. Fiona, did you run into any trouble?"

"Nope. Looks like who ever wanted Ashley wasn't too prepared".

"Okay then. Let's go".

Fiona nods and looks over at Ashley. "Do you need any help walking? I know how to treat small woun-"

"No, I'm fine. I don't need your help", Ashley heads toward the door, "are we leaving or what?"

"Uh, ya... are you ready Fiona?"

"Yes. Let's get the heck out of here".


End file.
